Never Felt So Alone
by hpdancer92
Summary: COMPLETED The trio has fallen apart. Harry and Ron are both gone. Hermione is left alone. Will she ever be herself again? Or will she spend the rest of her life mourning the love she lost?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enough said.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
It's been a year since he left. He was always the brave one. Always putting others first. Always leaving himself for last.  
  
He claimed he was endangering all of us by staying. He thought that if he stayed, the result would be that one of us would get hurt. Hurt badly or killed. So he left. Left all of us and ran to hide across the world. He thought he was drawing the threat with him, away from us.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Everyone had seen the papers. They had read the papers. The papers that were filled with stories on the infamous dream team. There wasn't one person in the Wizarding world that didn't know the adventures of the famous Harry Potter and his best friends. His fellow adventurers, brunette bookworm Hermione Granger and the temperamental redhead Ron Weasley.  
  
You-Know-Who was no exception.  
  
He knew Harry. He knew Harry would do anything for his friends. Anything. Especially for his two best friends. He knew Harry too well. Too well to go chasing after him. He knew that Harry would come running back if there were the slightest hint that anything had happened to Ron or me.  
  
His leaving didn't change anything. It just stalled what was destined to happen.  
  
Destiny took its course. You-Know-Who attacked Ron and me. I got away safely. Ron didn't.  
  
Ron was able to tell me his last wish before we got separated. It was to warn Harry not to come. To tell Harry not to try and save him.  
  
He distracted the guards and I got out. That was the last time I saw him. I went to try to find Harry. Ron stayed.  
  
I went back to everyone else, and we all tried to contact Harry. We all tried to get to him before You-Know-Who did. To tell him not to go.  
  
But when did Harry ever listen to us? When did he when other's lives were at stake? Especially his best friend's life?  
  
Never.  
  
Before any of us could stop him he came back running. Running right into You-Know-Who's clutches. Giving himself up so he could save his best friend.  
  
Heroic. It might seem that way to some. But not me. If he were heroic, he would have thought of the rest of the world. How they would react. Or he at least could have thought of his other best friend. And how she would react if he didn't return.  
  
That thought never passed through his mind. He never thought about the other third of the infamous trio. The only thing that he could think about was rescuing Ron Weasley.  
  
He never thought about me.  
  
Never thought about how I would react to his going. He never even asked me about the situation with Ron. What Ron would have wanted to happen.  
  
The dream team.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione. Three best friends. The infamous trio, as we were known at Hogwarts.  
  
The once famous trio has fallen. Fallen apart. A triple act was now down to a solo performance. With me as the main attraction.  
  
Alone. No backups.  
  
Best friends gone.  
  
Maybe if he had stayed here, we would have been able to contact him sooner. Maybe we could have knocked some sense into him and convinced him not to go. Maybe then this wouldn't have happened.  
  
But it's too late. It did happen. It's done.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: And there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it!! And in case you didn't pick it up, this story will be in Hermione's point of view.  
  
Please review, I would really like to know what you think of it. I can also clear up any questions you might have. It might seem a little vague but it'll get better. The next chapter will be loaded up soon, and I hope you're looking forward to it!  
  
~*hpdancer92*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. End of story.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
I found a picture of us today. All three of us. I was in the middle, with Harry and Ron on either side of me. We were all smiling, being the best friends that we were.  
  
I burned it.  
  
I regretted doing it as soon as I saw the ashes. But in a way, the burned picture was like us, all broken and battered, never to be whole again. Forever gone. And nothing could change it.  
  
It's amazing how angry death makes you. How sad it makes you. How lonely, miserable and everything in between. How it rips at your heart and you close your eyes hoping beyond anything that it was just a dream, just a horrific nightmare. That you imagined everything and when you open your eyes, everything will be all right.  
  
But then you open your eyes. You open them and everything is the same as it was before. Then you realize that it is a nightmare. A real one. It's your life now. And then you want to just sit down and cry, and cry.  
  
So I did.  
  
I cried, tears streaming down my face. Then the tears turned into rage, angry at the world, angry at everything that was taken from me. I grabbed the pillows and starting swinging them around my room, hitting everything in sight.  
  
The door flung open and Ginny flew in faster then I could imagine. She wrenched the pillows from my grasp and held me in a tight hug. I slid down to the floor and Ginny followed, never letting me go. She whispers soothing words in my ear as my tears of rage stop and silent tears just drip down my face.  
  
I've been too busy crying in my room to remember that Ginny even lives with me. I've been too busy to notice her. Too busy to remember that she's lost her brother. Two brothers, in a way. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have unofficially adopted Harry into the family over the years. Ginny's lost all that I have too.  
  
But she doesn't cry.  
  
She sits next to me and watches me, her face full of sadness. But her face remains dry, unlike my tear-streaked face. It seems so easy for her to deal with. Like she's already over it.  
  
In a way, I hate her for it. She can walk around easily, seeming unaffected. But I can't even look at a broom without it reminding me of Harry and Ron. And then I'm in tears again. Sobbing like it's the end of the world. But for me, it seems like it really is.  
  
Maybe it's because I've always been an old child. I've never had brothers around me all the time, like Ginny.  
  
After being an only child for eleven years, Harry and Ron were like the brothers I never had. And now since they're gone, I have no one. Ginny still has five other brothers. Me, I'm alone.  
  
Now and forever.  
  
But while losing Ron was like losing a very close brother, losing Harry was worse. Much, much worse.  
  
Losing him was like someone dropped a heavy weight on my heart. It just stopped. I could not believe he was gone. I loved Harry. Not the brotherly-love I had for Ron. No. It was true love. Every time I looked it him, it became clearer to me that we were soul mates. That we belonged together.  
  
Only destiny stood in the way. Harry was gone before he even knew of the feelings I had for him.  
  
He never knew I loved him with my entire heart. Never knew that I wanted to marry him and live the rest of my life as Mrs. Harry Potter. He never knew I wanted to have children with him and name them honorably after his departed parents, Lily and James.  
  
He never knew I had a wedding all planned out in my head. Never knew I fantasized the dress, the altar, the wedding party, with Ron as his best man and Ginny as my maid of honor.  
  
He never knew. And he will never know.  
  
Because he's gone.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Two!! I really hoped you liked it! Please review, the reviews are greatly appreciated!! I hope to have the next chapter up very soon!!  
  
Thank you so much to my first reviewers!!  
  
::P.E.N. Name:: Thank you for your review!! I'm glad you found it sad!! =) It was supposed to be that way!! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter as well and I really hope to hear from you again!! Thanks!!  
  
::Allysoner:: Ally!! Two reviews!! I'm so happy you read my story!! I loved your review!! It was very funny!! You see, you found one good thing about fanfiction: it puts my brain to good use!! Ha! I am rubbing off on you!! I'm glad you think my story is good!! We'll have to see about the bacon and waffles. =) I hope you liked this chapter!! Thanks for the review!!  
  
::Dan fan:: hmm. lemme think. Nope. I have no idea who this is. Not a single clue. Not at all. I'm lost. lol. I'm very very happy you read my story!! And I'm glad you like it!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter also!! And was this up fast enough?? I hope so. I hope you review again!! Thank you!! I hope you get a story up soon too!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That is a fact.  
  
*Never felt So Alone*  
  
Ginny must have helped me back into my bed last night, because when I woke up, I was in my bed instead of sprawled on the floor. I'm starting to fell ashamed. Ashamed of the way I've been acting. Of the things I've been doing.  
  
Ginny seems over it. She seems perfectly fine with the fact that her brother and his best friend are dead. I can't understand how she does it. How she deals.  
  
Fred and George stopped at our apartment today. They had a bunch of boxes. Boxes full of Harry's things from the apartment he shared with Ron. They figured I would want all his stuff.  
  
They were right.  
  
Four boxes, huge boxes, filled with Harry's things. I brought them all into my room and locked the door, so I couldn't be disturbed as I looked through them.  
  
Three boxes were filled with clothes. Sweaters, pants, jeans, cloaks, robes, everything. The last box was filled with other things. Things like his schoolbooks, letters, the Marauders' Map and his invisibility cloak. His Firebolt was missing.  
  
I picked up his invisibility cloak when I spotted a leather-bound book beneath it. I didn't know what it was, it didn't have wording on the front so I knew it wasn't a book from school or Diagon Alley. I was curious, so I carefully opened it.  
  
The first page was a picture of two people. One woman with bright green eyes and ginger hair. Next to her was a man with untidy black hair. He looked a lot like Harry. In fact, he looked exactly like Harry except for the eyes. Harry's eyes were like the woman's.  
  
I gasped. These people were Harry's parents. The next page was the two of them in school, and after that they were waving from a table in the Three Broomsticks. Page after page there were pictures. There was even one of them on their wedding day with Sirius as James' best man. Every page was filled with smiling pictures of them. And in the back there was even one of the two of them holding Harry when he was just born.  
  
How long had he had this? How long had Harry been sitting up, late at night on his bed, gazing at the same pictures I was looking at now? I can imagine him sitting, with his bed curtains drawn closed, flipping carefully through the album. Looking at the parents he never knew. The ones that were torn from his life before he was old enough to appreciate them.  
  
I looked through the pictures again, smiling wordlessly. Why had he never told us of this? Where had he gotten it? So many questions, and there's no way for me to get an answer.  
  
I should be happy now. Happy for Harry. Because Harry's with them now. With his parents for the first time since he was one. He can make up all those years of lost time.  
  
I should be happy for him.  
  
But I'm not. I'm sad. Depressed because Harry's not here, looking at these pictures beside me.  
  
Because he's gone. Completely gone.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Three!! I hope you liked it!! Chapter Four should be up in a few days!! Please review!! I really appreciate it!!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers from Chapter Two!!! You guys are the best!!  
  
:Dan fan: Yes, I know you'll always review. I'm glad you liked the chapter!! I'm glad it was up fast enough for you!! I'll get the next chapter up soon so you wont have to wait long!! =)  
  
:Kim: No, I am NOT pretending I'm Hermione. I am not depressing, you should know that. Lol. I'm glad you think its good!!  
  
:HarryHermione13524: I like your pen name!! H/H forever!! I'm very happy you found my story so sad!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!! And I really hope to hear from you again!!  
  
:Allysoner: Here's the next chapter!! I hope I didn't leave you hanging for tooo long. I'm very happy you think I'm a good writer. I feel special *smiles.* Yes, I'm sure waffles and bacon would cheer Hermione up. We'll see. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will say no more.  
  
This is the chapter four up but I reloaded it to try and get rid of all the little symbols that kept popping up in the story.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
When I went downstairs this morning, there were a pile of waffles and bacon sitting on the table ready for me to eat. I smiled; Ginny must have made them for me. She knows they're my favorite things to eat for breakfast. They always seem to cheer me up. She's so nice to be putting up with me when I've practically ignored her.  
  
I sat there eating them, silently. I felt better, happier even. But I could tell something was wrong. I could feel it. Something was going to happen today. And I didn't like it. It wasn't until I had finished eating and put the empty plate in the sink when it hit me.  
  
Their funeral. It was today.  
  
I didn't want to go. Going to a funeral would be confirming that they were dead. Confirming what I didn't want to confirm. The truth.  
  
The funeral was set to be at Hogwarts. The great hall, because so many people were going to come. Harry and Ron's family, friends, classmates, teachers, and fellow order members. Everyone.  
  
Ginny and I flooed there. Dumbledore had set up a floo and appration point for the many funeral-goers, since the train couldn't really hold them all.  
  
Ginny and I came to the great hall and stopped at the entrance. Neither of us wanted to go in, but we couldn't stay out. Then Ginny took a step forward and I followed, walking solemnly into the one place I wanted to avoid.  
  
Long black drapes hung from all the walls. On the head table were Harry and Ron's awards for special services to the school from our second year. Next to them there were two Gryffindor robes, a Prefect pin on Ron's and a Head Boy pin on Harry's. Behind the table was an enormous Gryffindor banner, signifying the deaths of two noble Gryffindors. There were tables filling the great hall, almost all of them filled with people.  
  
I headed over to the table where the rest of our year Gryffindors sat. None of them talked. They just sat there, occasionally glancing at the large banner at the front of the room.  
  
I sat beside Lavender and Parvarti, who were both crying. They had both dated Ron for a while over our Hogwarts years. I guess breaking up with him didn't stop the pain of really losing him for good.  
  
Other tables around ours were filled with other ex-Hogwarts students. Fred and George with Katie and Angelina. Oliver Wood and his wife Alicia. Cho and Roger Davies. Neville with Susan Bones.  
  
I looked at Ginny, who had an empty seat beside her. She had her purse sitting on it and kept glancing at the door. I don't know why. It's as if she was waiting for someone.  
  
There is a shuffle of chairs as the Weasley twins stand up. They push a few tables together and all the ex-students sat together silently.  
  
Ginny's still glancing at the door. The people around me keep glancing at the front of the room. Everyone is restless, but no one speaks.  
  
The Weasley twins finally break the silence. They start telling a story of something funny that happened when they were playing Quiddich with Ron. Soon everyone is laughing. Laughing and adding in their own stories.  
  
Parvarti and Lavender tell stories of what Ron and Harry did in Divinitation. Cho talks about her disaster first date with Harry. Seamus, Dean, and Neville tell of what went on in the boys' dormitory.  
  
I tell them of what happened when we went to get the Sorcerer's Stone. Of our time traveling together in third year, and the Department of Mysteries in fifth. Then I start talking about when we started the D.A. Dumbledore's Army. Almost everyone was involved with that so it got the conversation going in full swing with everyone adding in and asking questions.  
  
I began talking about the day Umbridge came to catch us at one of our meetings when someone started talking behind me.  
  
"Yes. I was the one who caught Potter. Too bad I didn't just turn around and jinx that old hag instead."  
  
Everyone spun around to see who it was. I had to check too, it couldn't possibly be who I thought it was. But it was.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
But it couldn't be. The Slytherin King himself? At a Gryffindor's funeral? And his voice. It wasn't cruel and taunting. It was soft and you could tell he was barely containing a laugh.  
  
He took a seat beside Ginny and it hit me. He was dating her. That's whom she was waiting for all this time. I can remember Fred and George talking about Ginny and someone else but they stopped as soon as I walked into the room. They probably didn't want me getting mad at her for dating Harry's archenemy.  
  
But he's changed. I can tell by the way he smiles, instead of smirks. Ginny changed him. He's on our side now.  
  
Ginny glances at me nervously. I smile to tell her that I'm ok. If he makes her happy, that's fine. And by the way she looks at him, I can tell she loves him.  
  
Albus Dumbledore stands at the front of the room and we all quiet down. He starts speaking.  
  
"Today we are all gathered to mourn two of the greatest Gryffindors Hogwarts has ever seen. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter showed outstanding courage in their years at Hogwarts. And even more so after they graduated. Their deaths were made honorably for the Wizarding world, and we thank them for that. Even though some of us may feel sad at their passing, think of the younger Harry or Ron you knew. They wouldn't like you to mourn so much. They would want you to remember the good times they had when they were living. Remember that. Remember Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They will be with us always."  
  
I smiled as I thought of all the adventures that we had all talked about earlier. I remember how Ron and Harry used to make me laugh and how they'd fool around when I'd try to get them to do homework. They were the best friends anyone could have.  
  
But my smile faded as I look around. I notice almost everyone is sitting with someone else. They all have someone. Someone they love and will be together with for a long time.  
  
Except me.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Four is up!! Yea!! Sorry it was a little later than usual! I hope you liked it!! Please review!! I love reading what you think of my story!!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers from Chapter Three!!  
  
::Allysoner:: Thank you for your many, many reviews. I put your special thing in, are you happy now?? They made her happier. That was just for you. (Call it your birthday present.) lol And yes I remember the beaker thing, but what it has to do with my story, I'll never know. And NO MORE SPASMS!!  
  
::dan fan:: Thank you for reviewing!!! I'm glad you like the story!! No I don't care if you write that in every review! As long as I get one, that's ok. But if you don't review.. *evil laugh* jk!! Review again!! I hope you liked this chapter too!!  
  
::SenzuBean:: Thank you for reviewing when you did!! I'm so glad you think my story is so good!! Thank you so much!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::HarryHermione13524:: I'm glad you like this story!! About the pictures, I really don't know because in the books they were just of his parents, and in the movie it had pictures of the trio too. So, I'm just going to say the pictures of the trio are in another album and this one is only over his parents. Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!  
  
The next chapter should be up sometime next week!! I hope to hear from all my reviewers again!! You guys are great!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Not now, not ever.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
After the funeral was over, Draco took Ginny to our apartment, and I stayed to help clean up. I felt like I needed to, that maybe it would help me register the fact that Harry and Ron were dead.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stayed too, along with Lupin, and all the Hogwarts Professors. They all told me to go home. Told me they would finish cleaning up and I needed to go home and get some rest.  
  
I ignored them all. I wouldn't do anything at home anyways. Nothing besides crying myself to sleep. At least here I had a chance to do something and get my mind off what has happened. At home, there would be nothing to stop me from mourning.  
  
It was very late when Mrs. Weasley and Lupin finally went home. All the other Hogwarts teachers had retired for the night, and only Dumbledore was left.  
  
He came up to me with an envelope in my hands. He told me that it was left with him to give to me. I gave him as much as a smile as I could and nodded, slipping it into my pocket without a glance.  
  
He then told me to get home, and I objected until he pointed out that there was nothing left to do and I dejectedly flooed home.  
  
Ginny was already asleep when I arrived so I quietly went to my room and got changed for bed, setting the letter facedown on the table beside my bed.  
  
I sat on my bed for a while, staring at it. Finally I reached out and flipped it over and I saw my name written on the front.  
  
I froze as I immediately recognized the handwriting.  
  
Harry's.  
  
Suddenly, I didn't want to read it. I did not want anything to do with it. I didn't want to know what it contained. I was afraid of what it would say. I sat there, as if frozen in time, staring at the handwriting. My name written by the person I wanted more than anything to be with me.  
  
I reached for my wand, wanting to burn it. To burn it as easily as I had burned the picture I found of the three of us. Then I would never be able to read it. Never be able to be disappointed of what it contained.  
  
I stopped, inches away from the envelope. I knew I could never live with myself if I burned it. I set my wand down on my bedside table and took a deep breath.  
  
Slowly, I broke the seal and opened the envelope, pulling out the parchment inside.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
If you are reading this now, then I'm gone. I didn't make it.  
I'm sorry if you were upset when I left. I could tell you  
weren't very happy when I said goodbye. You have to understand,  
I had to go. I had no choice. If I had stayed Voldemort would  
have used you or Ron to get to me. I couldn't let that happen.  
You and Ron are everything to me. You're like the family I  
always wanted but never had the chance to have. Please don't  
mourn my death. I don't want anyone being depressed over me.  
Celebrate your life you have. Get married, have kids, anything.  
Maybe get together with Ron, I always thought you two would go  
out during our years at school. You are one of the best friends  
anyone could have. Thank you for always being there for me,  
right up to the end.  
-Harry  
  
Silent tears dripped down my face.  
  
Harry thought I liked Ron, never know I liked him. He never knew it was him I had reserved my entire heart for.  
  
There will never be a chance to tell him. To let him know of my feelings.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Five!! Yea!! I am really sorry about all the little symbols in the last chapter. I don't know how they got there and I'm trying to put a better copy up when I upload this, but I'll have to see if it will work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be out soon!!  
  
Thank you all my Chapter Four reviewers!!  
  
::Allysoner:: Yes, I can tell you like to make your reviews long. Very long. I'm glad you liked the chapter. It had your favorite part about the waffles and bacon in it. I can't wait to read your next extra long review!!  
  
::coopie:: Thank you for your review!! I'm glad you think it's good!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::dan fan:: I'm glad you found it sad. ( corny, yes I know. Yes, I love that song too!! Danfan minds think alike!! I hope you liked this chapter!!  
  
::Ickle Ronniekins Girlie:: Thank you for your review!! I'm glad you liked it and thought it was good!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and I hope to hear from you again!!!  
  
::Arwen Greenleaf:: Thank you so much for your review!! And thank you even more for your compliment!! I'm so happy you think that!! I am so glad you like the story!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::sas:: You'll have to wait and see for that!! I hope you review again!! I'll be glad to hear from you!!  
  
::Hermione512:: I'm glad you think my story is good!! I'm glad you like it; even if it's so sad it made you cry!! I really hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::P.E.N. Name:: Thank you for your reviews. But H/Hr and D/G happen to be my favorite ships. There won't really be any D/G in this story but I did put my story in the H/Hr section. I'm sorry if it makes you not want to read my story anymore, but this is how I planned out the story to happen. I am happy you think I'm good at writing and I hope you can keep reading even though you don't like the ship. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If you think I do, you're wrong.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
It's been a year since their funeral, since I got the letter. I've since moved out of the apartment I shared with Ginny. Since Ginny and Draco wanted to move in together and I needed to get away from everything, I offered to find another place.  
  
Ginny said I didn't have to, that she would move somewhere else, but I refused. I needed to get away from the Wizarding world. Get a chance to be alone and with no reminders of the life in which I met the two most important friends in my life.  
  
I moved to Muggle London. After a few months, I stopped responding to letters and lost all contact with the Wizarding world. My wand is hidden somewhere along with all my books, robes and pictures in the spare room of my apartment. I have a new job that pays fairly well, and for once, I can look at my surroundings without breaking down and sobbing.  
  
I was sitting on my couch reading a book when a knock sounded at my door. I was surprised because I hadn't made friends with anyone in the complex, so there would be no reason for any of them to come over.  
  
I got up and opened the door. I jumped in surprise when I saw who it was.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing outside my doorway.  
  
I regained my composure and stood there, staring at him without blinking. I waited, letting him know I wanted an answer to why he was here. And fast.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Yea, like I didn't notice. Why else would he be here? I rolled my eyes and just looked at him, eyebrows raised. When he didn't say anything for a few seconds, I stepped back and went to close the door.  
  
"Wait."  
  
I ignored him and almost had the door completely shut when he spoke again.  
  
"It's about Harry."  
  
I flung the door open and glared at him.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
He looked surprised, "No. why would you think that?"  
  
"You just come walking up to my apartment telling me you found out something about Harry and you expect me to welcome you with open arms?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Ok fine. What did you find out?" I was getting angry. "Wait. let me guess. You found his Firebolt!"  
  
"Well," he sounded shocked, "actually we did."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. I was not expecting that. "Oh really. You did, did you? How thoroughly uninteresting. Now please leave me alone. I have a book that needs to be read."  
  
"Hermione, he was on it."  
  
My voice faded, I wouldn't get it to work. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Either that or I wouldn't.  
  
"He's alive Hermione."  
  
No. No. This can't be happening. He can't be alive. Not after all I've been through this past year. He can't come back now. Tears filled my eyes and my legs gave way. I collapsed to the floor outside my apartment.  
  
When I came to, I was lying on my couch and Draco was standing over me, holding a cup of tea. He gave it to me and I drank it slowly, the events of what happened before coming back to me.  
  
"How do you know?" I whispered, quietly, so he could just barely hear me.  
  
"We saw him."  
  
I glared at him. "And just by seeing him far off you can automatically assume its him."  
  
"Hermione, it was-"  
  
Tears started pouring down my face. He didn't get it. "Don't you know how easy it is to impersonate someone? Polyjuice Potion is out there; people can change their appearances. It could have been anyone."  
  
He looked confused, "The Polyjuice Potion is very complicated and even if it was used, couldn't you tell by the way they act? It's not possible for the people to act exactly the same."  
  
"Oh no? It isn't? Well let me clue you in on something. Maybe you didn't know that Harry, Ron and I all made that potion is our second year. Harry and Ron posed as your buddies Crabbe and Goyle and successfully tricked you into telling them all you knew about the Chamber of Secrets!"  
  
I stood up. I knew I had got him there. I just proved what he said wrong. He never knew of the time Harry and Ron snuck into the Slytherin Common room. The reaction was immediate. He got really angry.  
  
"You what? Your little boyfriends posed as my friends to get information out of me?"  
  
"That's right, Malfoy." I smirked. Three twelve year olds brewed the potion and used it to a great effect. Isn't that surprising to you?" Tears started to fall harder and temper rose. "Isn't it suprising that the little mudblood and her two best friends could do that?"  
  
His face immediately changed as he saw where I was going with this.  
  
"Hermione-"  
  
"Well, guess what? We'll never do it again; you won't have to worry about it! Because we can't ever do it again! Because they're gone! They're both gone! Dead! And they're never coming back! Ron's dead! Harry's dead! They left me here! They left me alone!"  
  
"Hermione-" His voice was getting desperate, he didn't want me to yell like this.  
  
"Get out of my apartment." I whispered it quietly, angrily.  
  
"Hermione, just listen. Please."  
  
"Get out."  
  
He wouldn't move. He was very desperate now. "Please listen-"  
  
"Get out! Now! I never want to see you again! I never want to hear another word about Harry being alive! You can't do this to me! I don't want to see any of you again! Everything I see back home reminds me of them! I can't take it! I've lost the man I love! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
He looked shocked, "What? Hermione, you love-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
I stood there, fuming until he left. As soon as the door shut I collapsed on the floor, crying.  
  
How could they do that? How could they do this to me? Bring up Harry when I'd almost gotten over him? Give me false hope that he might just still be alive?  
  
How could they?  
  
I have to stop crying over Harry. There's no point in mourning anymore.  
  
Because he's gone.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Six!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review, I love reading your comments about the story!! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!!  
  
Thank you for all the reviewers from Chapter Six!! Please review again!!  
  
::P.E.N. Name:: Thank you for your review. The story is about how Hermione is trying to get over Harry and Ron's deaths. She's angry because Harry and Ron were her two best friends and now they are both gone and she feels alone. More things are going to happen soon. I'm glad you decided to keep reading at this level but I'm not going into really big detail about the ship so you shouldn't have much to worry about. Thanks for your input.  
  
::Allysoner:: Watch it you. You just love reviewing don't you? Just remember. I know where you live. *evil laugh* Yes, I am dying to do some more snow too. And you are very lucky that link didn't work or else you might have a little, tiny bit of trouble reading this update. 0:) (my innocent face) This chapter was longer, I hope. Thank you for your extra long review, and I look forward to reading your next one.  
  
::The Keeper Of Secrets:: I'm glad you could finally review!! You've been reading since I first posted? That's nice to know!! Thanks!! I just hate it when computers screw up like that. I'm glad you like and you wonder? Hm. Wait and see. I hope you can review again!!  
  
::Hermione512:: Hello again!! Thank you for your review!! I'm glad you like it!! I made you cry again?? I'm hoping that's a good thing. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and I hope you review again!!  
  
::dan fan:: Well, what have we here. another review I see. Remind you of anything? I'm glad you liked it!! And you already know the answer to your question!! (Well, because I told you. But that's not the point) I hope you liked this chapter too!!  
  
::Lily:: Thank you for your review!! You'll have to wait and see what happens in the story!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::sas:: Very sad? I'm glad you think so. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review again!! Thank you!!  
  
::HarryHermione13524:: Thank you for your review!! I'm glad you liked it!! As for being attacked by pop-ups, I know the feeling. They're rather annoying, aren't they? I hate them too. And it's just my luck, they pop up all the time on this website!! I hope you review again!!  
  
::Midnightstarz:: Thank you for your review!! I'm glad you like it!! You'll have to wait and see what happens in the story!! That's the longest review you've sent? And it was to me? Thank you so much!! Please review again!!  
  
::Thanks again to all my reviewers!! I hope to hear from all of you again!:: 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not on Harry Potter. Enough already.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
Draco must have told everyone back home about my outburst, since no one has tried to contact me since. I am glad though, it gives me time to think everything over and be by myself for a while.  
  
They're probably still all in shock at home. Probably saying how un- Hermione like my outburst was. Acting as if they don't think I could possibly still be upset over Harry after all this time.  
  
They think they know how I feel.  
  
They don't.  
  
They can't understand what it was like for me when Harry died. None of them were in love with Harry. I was. They think they know what it was like for me to sit at his funeral among all the happy couples.  
  
They don't know. They can't know.  
  
And I'm angry. Angry at Harry for leaving me alone. Angry at the Wizarding world for trying to tell me he's still out there. Angry at myself for not being able to get over him.  
  
It's been a long time. Maybe it's safe to accept that he really is gone. After all, if he really were alive, wouldn't he have let me know? Wouldn't he tell his last remaining best friend that he was still alive?  
  
It's time to move on. It's time to get over him.  
  
Draco must have been mistaken. He can't still be alive. It's not logical. He really must be dead. It makes perfect sense.  
  
I went in my room and unpacked the box filled with pictures that I had long since hidden away. I hung them up on the living room wall and for the first time since Harry died, I could look at them without crying.  
  
I smiled, as I look at one of the three of us. I may be the only one of the three left, but I can survive. I never should have hid the pictures in the first place. I am over Harry's death. I am over Harry.  
  
I must be.  
  
I'm ready to start fresh, start new. I'll be like the smart, studious girl I used to be.  
  
But I can't help but notice that I'm alone. I have no friends and I live by my self.  
  
I may be over Harry, but I have no one else to take his place.  
  
I'm still all by myself.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Seven!! I know it is really short but I'm going to put chapter eight up really soon after this so you won't have to wait! If you're lucky, when you read this chapter, the next one will already be up! Please review! I love knowing what you think of the story!!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers for Chapter Six!! You guys are great!!  
  
::Kweenlolli09:: Thank you for all your reviews!! I'm very glad you took the time to review for more than one chapter on your first time reading it!! I'm glad you though it was sad!! As you're your questions, yes Hermione would hate Harry for abandoning him. That's why she doesn't want people telling her he's alive because she doesn't want to believe he wouldn't tell her. I hope you review again!!  
  
::sas2:: Thank you for reviewing!! The story will get happier, I promise. I have a nice happy ending all planned out. I can't have sad endings, I think they leave you hanging. I hope you review again!  
  
::allysoner:: 'ello. It gets more and more intense? I'm hoping that's a good thing there girlie. ( You're breaking your tradition? I'm so sad. I looked forward to those entertaining reviews. I'm glad you liked it and review again!!  
  
::Snidget-And-Co:: Thank you for your review!! I'm glad you liked it!! For your question, Hermione doesn't want to believe Harry's alive because she's been trying to get over him and all her trying would be for nothing. Also, she's mad because if he was alive, he should have somehow let her know, and he didn't. I hope you review again!!  
  
::Jessica:: Thank you so much for your review!! I'm very glad you like the direction it's going in!! Please review again, I'd love to hear from you!!  
  
::The Keeper Of Secrets:: Thank you for reviewing again!! ( Yes, you were right about someone being alive. I had the feeling you'd figured it out when I read your last review!! I'm glad you like it and please review again!!  
  
::HarryHermione12354:: Thanks for reviewing!! Yes, poor Hermione. I hope you review again!! I'll be glad to hear from you!!  
  
::Hermione512:: I'm sorry for leaving it there!! I know this chapter doesn't have much to do with that but it's coming in a couple chapters!! I'm so glad you like it and I am so happy you like my writing!! I really hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::dan fan:: 'ello. Do you have enough poppets in your review? Honostly! ( lol. Hermione doesn't hate Draco, she's just angry at him for telling her that because she doesn't want to believe that after all this time, Harry is still alive. So she really doesn't hate him. Review again!!  
  
::lily:: Thanks for your review!! Hermione doesn't want Draco to explain everything to her. That's because she tried for a long time to get over Harry and now all of a sudden Draco's basically saying it was all for nothing because he's still alive. Also, Hermione doesn't believe him because she thinks that Harry would have somehow let her know he was still alive. So that's why she acted how she did. I hope you review again!!  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers!! Chapter Eight will be up very soon!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Must I say it again?  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
Today, for the very first time since I left the Wizarding world, I walked into work with my head up and with a smile on my face. My hair was nice, my clothes were neat and I was happy.  
  
It felt so good to have a real smile; instead of a forced one I usually gave my boss. During my lunch break, one of my colleagues named John asked me if I wanted to go out to dinner tonight.  
  
I said yes. After all, I needed to meet new people. And this was the perfect way to.  
  
That night I met him at the local Italian Restaurant which was down the street a ways from my apartment. We talked about work, the world and any other non-personal issues we both knew about.  
  
I didn't ask him any personal questions, and in return, he asked none about me. I'm not ready to discuss why I've been so depressed for so long.  
  
It was a nice dinner and I really had a very good time. When we were getting ready to leave I asked if he wanted to stop by my apartment the next day for some tea. Then we could talk and get to know each other better. I had, after all, never spoken to anyone at work unless I needed to.  
  
He agreed and we both set off for home. I was feeling very good about this. Maybe he'll be the one to fill the space Harry took with him when he died.  
  
The next night he showed up at my apartment. I invited him in and showed him to the living room when I went into the kitchen to get the tea ready.  
  
I was just pouring the tea into two cups when I heard John's voice.  
  
"And who's this?"  
  
I froze. He must be looking at the pictures on the wall. I had completely forgotten about the ones of Harry, Ron and everyone else I had just recently put back up.  
  
I brought the tea into the living room slowly, silently hoping that he was talking about some other picture.  
  
No suck luck.  
  
There he was, plain as day, looking at me and pointing to a particular Muggle picture of Harry and I sitting on the grass smiling.  
  
"Oh, him?" I asked, still hoping, even though I knew it impossible, to be someone else.  
  
"Yes, who is it?"  
  
"A friend." I said, not trusting myself to say anymore.  
  
"I see. A good friend?"  
  
My eyes widened and I had to force myself to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yes. My best friend actually. Along with him." And with that I pointed to a picture of Ron where he was with Ginny.  
  
He laughed, "I don't have to go through some sort of screening process with those two before I take you out on another date do I?"  
  
My expression immediately hardened, as I looked him straight in the eye. "No. I don't suppose you have to, will you?"  
  
He smiled, "Well, that's a relief. I don't know if I could pass their tests, I'm-" He broke off when he saw my face.  
  
"No. You won't have to. Want to know why? It's because they're both dead." I glared at him. How could he be so inconsiderate?  
  
His face froze and immediately softened. "Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"Of course you didn't know," I countered. "No one ever knows. No one ever cares. Everyone back home is over it except me. And they seem to think that they-"  
  
"You loved him didn't you?"  
  
I froze and looked at John, "What?"  
  
"The black-haired guy. You loved him. You still do."  
  
I gaped at him. "Well.I.I."  
  
"I guess that settles it," he said, picking up his coat. "There's no use trying to get to know you if you're in love with someone else."  
  
"But. John. he's dead!"  
  
He shrugged, "Is that what your heart tells you?"  
  
I stood there, confused, and he walked out my door, leaving me alone.  
  
I feel on the couch staring at the picture of Harry and I. Was he really dead? If he was dead, couldn't I get over it? But wouldn't he tell me if he was alive? Somehow let me know?  
  
I hate him for this. I hate him for his emerald eyes, I hate him for his jet black hair. I hate him for his gorgeous smile. I hate him for making me fall in love with him.  
  
He must be dead. But why does my heart tell me he's alive?  
  
I hate him for doing this to me.  
  
But I can't stop loving him.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Eight!! This was longer to make up for the extremely short chapter seven!! I hope you enjoyed it and please review!! I love reading them!! Chapter Nine should be up soon!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Don't ask me again.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
I've spent the last few days locked up in my room. I've been so depressed after John walked out on me that night. I thought I was definitely over Harry now.  
  
Apparently I'm not.  
  
I know I should get over Harry. But I can't. No matter how hard I try, something happens and I'm in tears again. I don't know why. I wish I knew. I wish I could register that he's really gone.  
  
At least in my room, there's nothing to remind me of him. So I've stayed here, unable to leave, in fear of being reminded of Harry. But even though I'm not reminded, I can't seem to get him off my mind.  
  
I can't sleep, so I slowly walk into the kitchen for some tea. I always find it helps me relax a little, especially in times like these.  
  
I had just taken a nice long sip of my tea when I heard the floorboards creak in the living room.  
  
I froze, the cup halfway back up to my mouth for another sip. I could hear someone walking in my living room, walking toward the kitchen. Where I was.  
  
I couldn't calm my heart, which was beating way above normal. And I couldn't move my feet, as if they were glued to the floor.  
  
The dim moonlight shone through the kitchen window as the person stepped in the kitchen.  
  
I could tell the person was a tall man with dark, which made me shrink back against the counter. They took a small step forward and the dup of tea fell from my hands with a crash.  
  
He had bright emerald eyes.  
  
It was him. I knew it. There was no mistaking those bright green eyes. I could never forget them. The eyes that haunted me in my sleep. The ones that were torn away from me when I awoke.  
  
I stood there staring at him, still frozen where I had dropped my cup. He hadn't moved either. We locked eyes, neither one of us breaking the gaze.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't want to hear it. I snapped my eyes away from his and walked forward. He tried to move in front of me but I pushed him aside and went to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me.  
  
I dove onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow, sobbing. I couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop picturing the face that I hadn't seen in person for so long.  
  
He was alive.  
  
He was alive all this time. All while I've been crying and shielding myself from the world.  
  
All while I had been mourning the love I lost, he was alive.  
  
But he didn't have the decency to tell me. He couldn't have just dropped a letter or something to let me know. He just let me be alone in the world, always angry and depressed. Ignoring everyone, having no friends, losing everything I once had.  
  
He didn't let me know.  
  
He let me suffer.  
  
And I've never felt so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Nine!! I hope you enjoyed it and I think it answered some of your questions. Please review, I look forward to hearing what you think!!  
  
Thank you to the Chapter Eight reviewers!! You guys are so great!!  
  
::The Keeper of Secrets:: Thanks for your review!! And well, now Hermione can't really be in denial anymore, now that she's seen him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! Please review again!!  
  
::Allysoner:: You know, I posted chapters 7 and 8 together. As for them *appearing* maybe you should check if it's updated when you read your pirate fic! Jk! Don't worry, I'll let you know when the next chapter is up, so you don't have to make *unnecessary* trips to this website. And your review was. um. yea. thanks. Lol. The quotes were very special. :)  
  
::dan fan:: Have a conniption why don't you? Honostly. Jk! Ok, ok, next time I update I'll be sure to let you know. I won't ever not tell you again. And what do you mean you *think* you're one of my best friends? Hello? Where have you been the past three years? Lol. I'm glad you liked the story!!  
  
::dracosgirl10:: Thanks for reviewing!! I think this chapter answered your question about whether or not he was alive!! I hope you liked this chapter!! I hope you review again!!  
  
::Hobbit:: Thank you for reviewing!! I'm so glad you like my story!! I hope you liked this chapter as well!! I'm glad you like how I write!! That makes me want to write more!! Thanks so much!!  
  
::CrAzY Pigwidgeon:: Thanks for reviewing!! I hope you liked this chapter too!! Please review again!! I'll be glad to hear what you think!!  
  
::HarryHermione13524:: Thank you for reviewing!! Harry's back of course!! I could never really kill him off!! : ) Please review again!!  
  
::Hermione512:: Thank you for your review!! I'm so glad you think it's so good! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
Thank you again to all the reviewers!! The next chapter should be up soon!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Honestly, who really thinks I do?  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
I woke up this morning knowing something was wrong. Very wrong. My pillow was wet with tears and my face still felt damp. Suddenly last night's events came back to me. What had happened. Who had shown up in my apartment.  
  
I walked slowly into the kitchen, hoping last night was a dream. Hoping none of this had happened. But no. There he was, sitting at the other end of the table, staring at me.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something and he nodded towards my seat. Just nodded. No hello, no explanation, nothing. Just a nod.  
  
I looked down and scowled. At my place on the table was a plate of waffles and bacon. Great. Now he's bribing me with my favorite food.  
  
I glanced from the plate to him. He just raised his eyebrows at me. I glared and sat down at my seat. He smiled as I cut a piece of waffle and put it into my mouth.  
  
Even better. He's bribing me; and guess what, I'm not falling for it. He just shows up at my apartment after I think he's dead and bribes me with food so I don't yell at him.  
  
He's got something else coming.  
  
I've gone beyond where I can be bribed.  
  
If he thinks he can just walk back into my life after all I've been through. He is definitely going to get it.  
  
I put my empty plate in the sink and sat back in my chair, looking at him. Harry opened his mouth, but I beat him to it.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He was taken aback. Apparently he wasn't expecting me to say anything. "What?"  
  
"Harry," I paused. It felt so strange to actually say his name. "You have just shown up in my apartment, at night I might add, when I thought you were dead. I want an explanation."  
  
His smile slipped off his face. "Mione, look, I'm sorry. I should have let you know somehow. I just didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
I rolled my eyes and stood up, "You know, that's exactly what you said last time. 'I don't want you to get hurt.' Well it didn't work Harry! You hurt me just as much by leaving! Just as much, if not more that you would have if you stayed!"  
  
"You could have been killed if I stayed!" He stood up, "I don't think there's much worse than being killed!"  
  
"You killed me by leaving! And it was worse than anything Harry! Way worse than just getting cursed!"  
  
He just looked at me, not able to understand what I was saying.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" I walked out of the kitchen into the living room, not wanting to deal with this.  
  
Harry followed me and grabbed my shoulders so I would look at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh don't be thick! When you left it killed me! It felt like someone ripped my heart right out of my body!"  
  
"Hermione. What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean? What do I mean?! I'm in love with you Harry! I always have been! That's why it killed me when you left! You took my heart with you! You left me alone!"  
  
His jaw dropped, "But Hermione, I thought you'd always liked-"  
  
"Ron. Yes, I know. You made that perfectly clear in the letter you left me. Of course I liked Ron! He was like my brother! But I never loved him!"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," he said, taking a step closer, "I never knew."  
  
"Of course you never knew! No one ever knew! No one ever cared, no one ever-"  
  
I was cut off because at that moment, Harry leaned down and kissed me.  
  
"No one ever knew I loved you either."  
  
Maybe I'm not so mad at Harry.  
  
And maybe I won't feel so alone.  
  
A/N: Chapter Ten!! I hope you liked it!! Please review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon!!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers for Chapter Nine!!  
  
::Draco is the man:: Thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it!! Yes he is alive. I just couldn't kill him off!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter also!!  
  
::dan fan:: What is it with you and having conniptions?? I'll tell you this time ok? Smile ;) I'm glad you liked it and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well. Remember: I know where you live too. cue the evil laugh. *mwahahaha*  
  
::AllStar628:: Thank you for reviewing!! I'm glad you like it so much!! I'm so glad you like how its going!! I hope you review again!! I'd love to hear what you think!!  
  
::HarryHermione13524:: Yes, I had to bring Harry back!! I couldn't kill him off!! This is your favorite story now?? Wow!! Thanks so much!! I'm so happy!!  
  
::CrAzY Pigwidgeon:: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm so glad you like what I've done in the story!! I'm so so glad you like it!! I hope you review again!!  
  
::Hermione512:: I'm glad you liked chapter nine!! I'm glad you thought it was a good cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed this chaoter as well!!  
  
::The Keeper of Secrets:: Thanks for reviewing again!! I hope you had fun on vacation!! Where'd you go? I'm glad you liked the chapter!! I hope you liked this one also!!  
  
:: Allysoner:: it? IT? What is that? Aha. just kidding. I already know. Well I'm glad you liked it and I look forward to your next review!! (Remember: ff.net only lets you do ONE review per chapter.) :)  
  
::Kim:: Hey!! I'm so glad you started reading that fic again!! You didn't really think I'd actually kill off Harry did you? She has someone now. Are you happy? Don't ask me about the poppet thing. Someone decided to have fun. coughALLYcough. And we do not need to get a new movie and yes I know last chapter was evil. ;) Review again!!!  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers!! Next chapter should be up soon!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. And never will, for that matter.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
Today, when I woke up I was happy. Perfectly happy. The sun was shining through my window and I was smiling. For the first time since Harry supposedly died, I did not wake up in tears and memories of Harry and Ron.  
  
I showered, got dressed and went down stairs, humming to myself. Harry was sleeping on the couch. I watched him sleep for a moment, his hair in its usual state of disarray. I glanced carelessly at the clock and jumped. It was already 10:45. He needed to get up. We had a lot to talk about.  
  
I pulled open the shades and squinted my eyes shut as the bright sunlight poured into the room. I sighed and started shaking his shoulders. He still didn't wake up. I groaned and opened my mouth.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He was up so fast I could have sworn I didn't see him move. His wand was out in front of him and he looked around cautiously. Then he spotted me and frowned.  
  
"Very funny. Next time just wake me up like a normal person."  
  
I frowned back at him. "I did. It didn't work. Now sit down. We need to talk."  
  
He sat down and looked at me, "I know."  
  
I sat down across from him and waited for him to start.  
  
"When I was in hiding, one day this owl showed up where I was. I didn't want to open it, I was afraid it would have a tracker or something. But something told me to open it. So I did. It was from Voldemort, telling me you and Ron were captured.  
You two were my entire life. I couldn't bear to lose either one of you, let alone both of you at once. So I went and gave myself up to him. And luckily, where I was held, I was able to talk to Ron."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was led roughly into a dark dungeon of where Voldermort was staying with his death eaters. Leaving anti-appration barriers, they locked the door and went back up to Voldermort.  
  
Harry looked around and slumped against the wall. He rolled his head back when he noticed someone lying in another section of the cell. Someone with red hair.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
The body moved and sat of groggily. "Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Ron? Yes, It's me."  
  
"Harry. Harry! What are you doing here?! Do you have a bloody death wish? What are you thinking?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "I'm saving you and Hermione, why else do you think I'm here?"  
  
Ron leaned his head back and breathed deeply. "Hermione never got a hold of you, did she?"  
  
"What do you mean? Hermione's here. isn't she?"  
  
Ron bit his lip. "No. She's not here. She's gone. She was supposed to tell you not to come."  
  
"She was let go then? Then why are you still here?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "She escaped. I distracted the guards and she got out. I was going to get out after her, but things didn't work out. They increased the guarding. I was never let out of their sight."  
  
"Then why are we alone now?"  
  
"Because they know I won't try anything. Because I can't try anything."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I haven't had a decent meal in weeks, Harry. I've had barely any water. I've been hit by the unforgivibles more times than I can count. I'm not going to last much longer."  
  
"Ron! I came here to save you! You can't. you can't be." Harry stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."  
  
"Harry! Don't blame yourself! You have to stop blaming yourself for things that weren't your fault. You never asked to be The-Boy-Who-Lived. You never had to do all these things."  
  
"But I let you down. I let everyone down. I let Hermione down, I let your family down. Sirius died trying to save me and I'll die doing nothing. Giving myself up without a fight. And what's the good in it. They didn't even let you go when I came."  
  
"You're not going to die here Harry." Ron looked at him sternly, "You aren't going to die."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean."  
  
"They want to kill you, right? So we have to make it seem like you died. There's polyjuice potion right outside that door. When they come to bring food. you get it. I know you can Harry. You have powers beyond anything. Just concentrate. Then-"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he figured out where Ron was going. "No. Ron, I won't let you."  
  
"Why not? I'm going to die anyways! Enough potion and I'll be you. I die, they go in a fury and you get out. It's simple Harry. There's nothing else to do."  
  
"Ron, I don't want you to do this. For me, for anyone."  
  
"There's nothing to stop me from dying Harry. I am going to die soon anyways. We'll still be in here when I do die. The least I can do is make my death worthwhile."  
  
Harry sighed, "You're sure there is no cure or anything we could do if we got out?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes to hold back the tears. "Fine."  
  
Someone came to bring food later the next day. Harry and Ron we're ready. As soon as the door opened, Harry concentrated, and a bottle of Polyjuice Potion came flying into the room. He quickly concealed it and pretended that nothing out of the ordinary happened.  
  
It was only a few days later when they decided to use it.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Yeah, Ron."  
  
"I' going to go soon."  
  
Harry was at his side in a flash, looking down at him. "You're sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you Ron. I just want to let you know, your friendship meant a lot to me."  
  
Ron smiled, "I meant a lot to me too. Tell Mione I said goodbye.take care of her, will you?"  
  
"With all my heart. Ready?"  
  
Ron nodded and they each pulled a hair out of their head and dropped it into a glass of the potion. With one last look at each other they drank it all.  
  
Harry looked back into his own face. It was growing paler as the minutes went by. Once Ron died, the potion would take full effect and he would not change back.  
  
Ron took his last breath and Harry sat beside him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He bit his lip and opened his mouth.  
  
"Harry! No, you can't be dead! Harry!"  
  
Minutes later, a few Death Eaters came down to see what he was yelling at. When they saw Ron as Harry, lying dead on the ground, they panicked. While they were running around, trying to figure out how to keep Voldemort from knowing, Harry slipped behind them.  
  
He was free.but the cost was his best friend's life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry looked up at me, his eyes filled with tears. "And I've been in hiding ever since. I wanted to surprise Voldemort and get rid of him. And I finally did, before I showed up here."  
  
I unconsciously wiped tears from my eyes and hugged Harry. "I missed you Harry."  
  
"I missed you too, Hermione. You don't know how many times I wanted to find you and tell you everything. I saw you from time to time and you always looked horrible."  
  
"It was a horrible time. Promise me you'll never leave me again."  
  
"I won't. I won't ever leave you. I promise." With that, he leaned over and kissed me.  
  
We broke apart and I smiled as I leaned back into him, "I'll never be alone again."  
  
And it was true.  
  
I wouldn't ever be so alone.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this took so long!! Very sorry!! I just got caught up in everything and I didn't like how I originally planned this chapter to go. But it's finally here. and I promise I won't make you wait that long again. Please review!!  
  
Thank you to all the reviewers from Chapter Ten! You guys are the greatest!!  
  
::Tonks85:: Thank you so much for your review!! I know I didn't update very soon.. But please don't hex me!! *hides* lol. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review again!!  
  
::HarryHermione13524:: Thank you!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::Hermione512:: Thanks so much!! I'm glad you like my story so much!! I feel so honored!! Thank you!! I hope you liked this as well. Please review again!!  
  
::CrAzY Pigwidgeon:: I'm glad you like this story!! Thank you so much!! I hope you liked this one too!! I hope you review again!! Thank you!!  
  
::Nestrik:: Thank you for your review!! I really liked it!! I'm glad you liked how I've written it!! Your review was really in depth. and I really liked it!! Please review again, I'd love to hear from you!!  
  
::AllStar628:: Thank you for reviewing!! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!! No it's not over, there's still a couple chapters left. I'd love it if you read a new story of mine!! (I'll have to think of a plot though) But when I do, I'd love if you read it!!  
  
::dtowncheerchic:: Thank you for reviewing!! I'm so glad you like it!! I hope you keep reading it!! I'd love to hear from you again!!  
  
::IcyShadow:: Thank you for reviewing!! I'm so glad you like my story!! It will end soon, only a couple more chapters left. Thanks for reviewing when you did!! And I'm sorry for whatever your out of tears for, and I hope you are happier when this chapter is up!! I hope to hear from you again!! B.t.w. I will be happy to read your story. and I will very soon!!  
  
::The Keeper of Secrets:: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you liked it!! I hope you liked this as well and I hope you review again!!  
  
::Hermione2567:: I'm glad you like it!! Yes, Harry's back. I couldn't very well kill him, could I? I hope you liked this chapter too. I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::Allysoner:: I'm glad you like it. I feel special to be one of the few fics you'll read. (but that's only because I will get upset if you don't) lol. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you review again.  
  
::Kim:: hey!! You read my story again!! I'm sorry I left you hanging!! This cleared some things up for you, I hope. I hope you keep reading!! I'd love if you reviewed again!!  
  
Again. I'm so sorry for updating so late. it won't take that long again. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You think they'd know by now.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
Life was good.  
  
Harry was back. I loved him, he loved me. We were happy. My life had never been better.  
  
It has been about six months since he came back. We got settled, and after I cleaned my Wizarding things out of my spare bedroom, Harry moved into it. I had gotten back into using magic, and Harry was always teaching me new spells he had learned. He thoroughly enjoyed the fact that he knew some things I didn't.  
  
Everything was going well, our lives were wonderful at the moment. But we couldn't stay here forever. We couldn't hide in the apartment complex until the end of our lives.  
  
We had to let everyone know he was back.  
  
I, for one, was not looking forward to this. I was going to have to go with him. And he last time I saw any of them was when Draco came to tell me they thought Harry was alive. That didn't go so well. Especially since Harry did turn out to be alive in the end. I would basically have to go back and eat my words.  
  
I could tell Harry felt the same way. He paced, back and forth through the kitchen, unable to stand still. I could tell why he was worried, two words. Molly Weasley. Harry had become like another son to her, and she wouldn't be too happy that he never let her know he was back.  
  
But we both knew it had to be done. We couldn't live our lives hidden in this apartment. We were bound to run into someone once. That would lead to some questioning. Especially since Harry is the most-known wizard in the world. He wouldn't exactly be hard to notice.  
  
So here we were, shifting uneasily in front of The Burrow. Out of the window's range of vision, we wouldn't be seen unless we wanted to be. And neither of us did.  
  
After fifteen minutes of gazing, pacing, and muttering under breaths, we finally decided we had to do it. I walked up towards the door, with Harry trailing behind me. As I knocked on the door, I head a clamor of voices on the other side. I looked helplessly at Harry. We just had to pick the time when the entire family was over.  
  
Go figure.  
  
The door opened quickly and I was face to face with a red-haired, freckle- faced Weasley.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I bit my lip. "Ginny. hi?"  
  
Her smile fell and her eyes widened, "Oh my. Hermione? Is that you?"  
  
I nervously smiled, "It's me."  
  
Ginny let out a scream and launched herself onto me pulling me into a hug. After pulling away, she dragged me into the living room where the whole family was sitting.  
  
The whole family. With the exception of my other best friend.  
  
Everyone just stopped talking and started staring at me. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill and his wife, Charlie and his wife, Percy and Penelope, Fred and Katie, George and Angelina. And next to them, the one person I was really not looking forward to seeing.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Everyone just calmly stared at me as I smiled nervously. It was only then I realized that Harry wasn't still behind me. He was probably still on the porch, enjoying his time before he came in.  
  
Meanwhile I had the entire Weasley clan staring me down until I said something.  
  
"Err. how have you all been?"  
  
I watched slowly as every single Weasley raised their eyebrows. Then Mrs. Weasley started talking.  
  
"Hermione?! Darling, where have you been? You can't imagine how worried we've all been, you stopping contacting us like that? Are you all right? Has something happened?"  
  
Well, now was the time to tell everything. But I was missing one certain part. Harry.  
  
"As a matter of fact, something did happen, and if you'll excuse me for a moment, I will show you what that something is."  
  
I ran off through the kitchen and pulled open the door, where Harry was standing, muttering things under his breath.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Harry jumped, not noticing I was there. "Practicing what I'm going to say."  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the house despite his protests.  
  
"Hermione! What. I'm not ready! Mione!"  
  
I dragged him into the living room, where everyone's mouth dropped open. With the exception of one.  
  
Draco, being the Malfoy that he was, just looked at me, raised his eyebrows, and smirked. I immediately felt guilty.  
  
Which was exactly what he was trying to do. I gave him a pleading look, trying to tell him I was sorry for how I acted. He looked away like he wasn't paying attention until Ginny smacked him and he smiled at me, letting me know he forgave me.  
  
I had to jump aside quickly as Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a hug, her face already wet with tears. The twins came up and patted Harry on the back, while all the girls sat smiling, tears spilling gently down their cheeks.  
  
But after we were welcomed back, there was one more thing to discuss with them. So we launched into the story of what happened with Harry and what we were doing the past months since he came back.  
  
After we finished, everyone was crying again, until I asked what had been going on with them.  
  
It turns out that Draco and Ginny are coming up on their six-month anniversary, and Fred and Katie were expecting their first child in about five months.  
  
We were talking until I looked at my watch and saw that it was really late.  
  
"You know, Harry and I really should be getting home now-"  
  
"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley cut me off, "You're like family, stay here for a few days!"  
  
"No," I sighed, "We couldn't. You have so many people here already and-"  
  
Mrs. Weasley cut me off again and sent us home to get some clothes to stay for a few days.  
  
Returning, Harry and I got spare beds in Fred and George's old room, despite all our protesting.  
  
It seems like we'll never be alone again.  
  
A/N: Chapter Twelve!! I'm so sorry if I kept you waiting!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Please review, I'd love to hear from you!! The next one should be up soon!!  
  
Thank You to all the reviewers from Chapter Eleven!!  
  
::Tonks85:: I'm glad you liked the chapter!! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! =) The next one should be up soon!!  
  
::Hermione512:: I'm so glad you liked the chapter too!! Thank you so much for the compliment!! I hope you enjoyed this as well!! I'd love to hear from you again!!  
  
::Dietpepsigurl:: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I would love to hear from you again!! Thanks so much!!  
  
::dan *sniff* fan:: o0o0oh, we altered our pen name for the moment did we?? Look at that. Yes, I know you thought it was mean. but it happened for a reason. And I'm sorry this took a long time. but. you can't kill me or you'll never know what happens.. (my turn for the *evil laugh*)  
  
::Hermione2567:: Thanks for reviewing!! Yes, the polyjuice potion. I'm so glad you liked it though, even though you thought it was sad. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!  
  
::CrAzY Pigwidgeon:: Thank you so much for the compliment!! I'm so glad you liked it!! I hope you enjoyed this as well!! I'd love for you to review again!!  
  
::American Mione:: Thanks for reviewing!! Yes, H/Hr does rule, doesn't it? Thank you so much for your compliment!! I'm so glad you'll keep on reading!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::HarryHermione13524:: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you liked it!! I would love to hear from you again!!  
  
::Allysoner:: Thank you for your *ahem* interesting review. F.Y.I. Harry is not mean, so leave him alone!! Saying English sucks will not offend me. you should know I hate it as much as I do. Yet I want to write a book. strange. Well, thanks for reading and I look forward to your next review!!  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Don't you know that by now?  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
It has been a month or so since went to see the Weasley's, and Harry and I spent a lot of our time at The Burrow. Every time we went home, Mrs. Weasley would persuade us to come back the next day to eat a meal or talk. At this point, I was beginning to wonder if I'd spend one full day in my apartment again.  
  
It was nice being back with people we knew so well. Surprisingly, Harry and I got along with Draco very well. We had gone out to dinner with him and Ginny a few times.  
  
All in all, life was better than ever. The Weasley's were depressed over their recent learning of how Ron died, but most of their grieving was long over. Like us, they were getting on with their life.  
  
Harry had also recently let the public know that he was alive and well. Needless to say, we had to deal with a lot of reporters after that. The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly. you name it. There were rumors that even newspapers from other countries were sending people over to get stories.  
  
Now it was finally starting to die down. Less people were knocking loudly on his apartment door at six in the morning, and less people were hounding Harry and I on the streets.  
  
We could finally be by ourselves again. Just us and our close friends. The war was over, we could finally be normal. I was glad; Harry had gone through too much in his life already. We weren't even thirty yet, and he had seen so much death and pain. He was gone through so much death and pain.  
  
But he never complained.  
  
He always did his best to help others, never caring what happened to him on the way. It was amazing, how someone could have so much strength as he has. I admired him for it, and thanked him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be nearly as strong as I am today. He helped me become all that I can be.  
  
And I love him for it.  
  
I sat at the table, reading an article in The Daily Prophet when Ginny practically came skipping into the house, her face glowing.  
  
She sat down next to me and smiled.  
  
"Hey Hermione."  
  
Something was up, I could tell. She looked like she was ready to burst.  
  
"Hello Ginny. How are you?"  
  
Ginny grinned widely for a moment and then opened her mouth, "I'm pregnant."  
  
I jumped out of my chair and screamed. Soon she was up and screaming and we were a screaming, hugging mess.  
  
"Congratulations Gin! How far along are you?"  
  
Her face lit up, "Four months."  
  
I smiled, "Some on Ginny, girl's day out, you and me. To celebrate."  
  
"Oh, really? Hermione, you're the greatest."  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny and I got ready and went out for lunch at a nearby restaurant, and then we went to see a new romantic comedy at a nearby theatre. After that, we added in some shopping and it was really a great day.  
  
We got back around five, still smiling widely. Draco and Harry were sitting at the kitchen table, arguing about some recent Quiddich game.  
  
"Hello boys."  
  
They both looked up and grinned. Draco came and wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Where have you two been?"  
  
We held up our bags. "Shopping."  
  
Draco and Harry rolled their eyes. "You just went last week, why on earth-"  
  
Ginny and I exchanged glances, "Don't ask. It's a girl thing."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Hey, I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tonight."  
  
I smiled, "Sure, why not? Where to?"  
  
He smiled, "Maybe that new one past Diagon Alley?"  
  
My face lit up. That was a nice restaurant that people said had the best food around. I couldn't wait to get there. "It's getting late, I'll go get ready."  
  
He nodded and Draco grinned at him. Ginny and I locked eyes and shook our heads. Boys.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and I walked into the new restaurant with our arms hooked. He was in a suit and I was in a blue dress. The owners were thrilled to have us there, and got us seated almost immediately.  
  
We made casual conversation while we waited for our food. He kept smiling at random points and I kept laughing at him for it.  
  
We ate a delicious chocolate cake for dessert and after that, I was pretty full. I was picking at the crumbs on my plate when he called my name.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I looked up at him and was surprised to see him sort of unsettled, or nervous about something.  
  
"Harry? You okay?"  
  
He kind of half smiled. "You know, Hermione, we've been together for a while haven't we?"  
  
For some reason I had to hold back a laugh. "Well, yes, I guess we have. But it's not like it's out of the ordinary or anything."  
  
He shrugged, "I guess not. It just seems like forever. And Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever wondered what it was like for your parents when they were dating? Ever wondered who proposed to whom, when and where? Things like that?"  
  
I smiled, "All the time. I never knew anything about that, and I was always imagining where something like that could happen. They finally told me when I started going out with you."  
  
"I'll never know how that happened. Everyone that really knew my parents is gone now, I'll never know."  
  
I turned my head away, "One day, one day you'll know Harry."  
  
"It's just that. I never really had anyone to tell me what to do about things like that and when to." he trailed off. ".Hermione?"  
  
I turned back around and there he was, kneeling in front of me. I gasped loudly as I realized what was happening. Why he had brought up that topic of conversation.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Oh my gosh." This couldn't be happening. It didn't seem real. It seemed fake, like a dream where you could wake up at any moment.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. And I wanted to know." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"  
  
My mouth dropped full open and my hand clapped over it. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh."  
  
Harry looked up at me and smiled. Tears flooded my eyes and I smiled.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up, pulling me up with him. We were both smiling as I slipped my arms around his neck.  
  
We stood there for a moment, and then he leaned down and kissed me. Our first kiss as an engaged couple.  
  
Harry and Hermione Potter.  
  
Forever.  
  
I'll never be so alone again.  
  
A/N: That's Chapter Thirteen!! And I am so sorry for taking so long to update!! There's probably only one more chapter, and I'll try to get it up as soon as I can!! Please review, I love to hear from you!!  
  
Thank you so much to the reviewers of Chapter Twelve!!  
  
::Hermione512:: Thanks for your review!! I'm so glad you liked the chapter!! Thanks so much!! I hope you liked this as well!!  
  
::AllStar628:: Thank you for your review!! I'm so glad you liked it!! I'm so glad you're looking forward to another one of my stories!! Thanks so much!! I don't have a plot for one yet, but I'll have to start thinking soon. Thanks again!!  
  
::HarryHermione13524:: Thanks for your review!! And thank you so much for the compliment! But don't worry. I have no artistic ability whatsoever, so you're really lucky too. I am limited to drawing stick figures. oh well. Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this as well!!  
  
::CrAzY Pigwidgeon:: Thanks so much for your review!! I am so glad you like the story!! I'm glad you liked when Hermione brought Harry in the Weasley's!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::dan like fan:: You really need to stop changing how you review. The name seems to change to fit your mood. This was just a ditzy mood, I suppose. I'm glad you like it and please review again!!  
  
::Tonks85:: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you liked it!! You're a huge H/Hr shipper?? So am I! I don't like Harry with anyone else, it doesn't seem right. I'm still hoping they'll eventually get together in the books. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review again!!  
  
::Melissa37:: Thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you like my fic!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
::American Mione:: Thanks for reviewing!! I know their reactions could be a little more drawn out, but I couldn't think of anything else when I was writing it!! But thanks for the comment!! I'm glad you liked it!! I hope to hear from you again!!  
  
Thanks again to all the reviewers!! The next chapter will probably be the last and I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
*Never Felt So Alone*  
  
I was nervous.  
  
Usually, on your wedding day, you get some pre-wedding jitters, right? But I was a shaking, nervous wreck.  
  
What if I tripped going down the aisle, what if the best man lost the rings? What if the cake didn't get here on time? Or worse, what if Fred or George played some trick, scaring all my Muggle relatives away?  
  
Ok, so out of all the things that were floating through my head, Fred and George doing something was the most likely. But that didn't calm me any. I practically went crying to Ginny, my maid of honor, exclaiming that her brothers were going to ruin my wedding.  
  
Her eyebrows raised and she stood quietly for a moment, as if she was contemplating what I had said. She cocked her head to the side, and then her eyes widened. I was about to ask her why when she dashed down the corridor, screaming for Fred and George.  
  
I can only suspect she caught them working on something new in the past few weeks that could have been put to use here.  
  
My mother and Mrs. Weasley were fussing over some flower arrangements inside the church. This was surprising, since my mother wasn't usually very comfortable around wizards and witches. I guess excitement for a wedding can unite almost everyone. I'm also pretty sure I saw my father and Mr. Weasley walk by earlier, Mr. Weasley commenting loudly on the interior lighting of the church.  
  
I had just collapsed on the couch when Ginny came racing back telling me that she threatened Fred and George with one of her Bat-Bogey hexes if they did anything. I must have still looked nervous, because she started talking calmer.  
  
"Oh Mione, don't worry. Harry heard me threatening them and he told them himself that if they messed up his wedding he'd use something on them too. Calm down, Mione. he didn't beat Voldemort just using 'lumos' you know."  
  
I felt a little better, but I was still nervous that something else on my list was going to go wrong. And I really wanted to talk to Harry. But of course my parents had to follow the old tradition of not seeing your fiancé before the wedding, and so I hadn't seen him since last night.  
  
I looked at my watch, thirty minutes to go. My bridesmaids, mother, and Mrs. Weasley helped me into my dress and Mrs. Weasley did my hair with a spell. By the time my makeup was done also, the wedding was about to start.  
  
I bit my lip as I waited out in the back of the church. One of my cousin's daughters was the flower girl and she walked down the aisle, followed by my bridesmaids, along with the entire clan of Weasley men.  
  
I took a deep breath as my father came up to me, ready to walk me down the aisle. I smiled as he led me into the church, which was filled with family and friends. My relatives, friends from my neighborhood, and friends from Hogwarts, along with the Weasley's, who had become Harry's adoptive family.  
  
My eyes trailed up to the front of the church, where Harry was standing, smiling as I walked toward him. Beside him was Draco, his best man. I knew Harry had always wanted Ron as his best man, but I couldn't think of a better person to fill that spot than Draco. They had become, over time, just as close as Harry and Ron once were.  
  
I stifled a laugh, thinking of what Ron would have thought about his sister being married to Draco Malfoy, and him being Harry's best friend.  
  
Ginny saw me laugh and smiled at me. I grinned back as I thought of the things we had done in the time we'd gotten to know each other better. Together, the four of us were like a quartet, a partial resurrection of the infamous trio from Hogwarts. No one could ever replace Ron, but now we could remember him happily, and together.  
  
My heart filled with joy as the priest started the ceremony. I could not stop smiling as all the memories Harry and I had together had flooded through my head. Memories of everything that we went through, all through school, and out of school; things that eventually brought us here today.  
  
Suddenly a vision of something that I had not seen before floated through my head. It was of Harry and I, standing, smiling in front of a two-story house. Two small children stood next to us, laughing and smiling. They were our children and somehow I knew their names were Lily Harriet and Ronald James, both named for the most important people in our lives. The ones who gave their lives to Harry; and Ron, who gave his life for both of ours.  
  
I took a deep breath and the vision disappeared, but one day, it would be back. The evil in the world was gone, and it was then I knew that everything would be all right. We would never forget the lost ones, but we could be at peace with their deaths. War was over, and we would never again, at least not for a long time, have to deal with it ever again.  
  
I looked back up into Harry's emerald eyes and saw them shining with love, hope, and happiness. I knew from his face that mine reflected the same thing.  
  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
The priest's words made the both of us grin widely and we leaned in for a kiss. Our first kiss as a couple, Harry and Hermione Potter.  
  
The people in the church applauded as we grabbed hands and went back down the aisle. We exited the front doors to an explosion of fireworks above our heads, courtesy of Fred and George. Our guests followed us outside and cheered as Harry led me into a limo and we drove away, meeting them all later at the reception.  
  
Harry and I smiled as we held hands, looking at the rings that bound us together. We knew right then that we would have a great life together. With great families and friends, through good times and bad; someone would always be there for us.  
  
And we would never be alone again.  
  
~The End~  
  
A/N: Well, that's it!! I hope you enjoyed it!! Sorry for taking so long. Thanks so much to all the reviewers that ever reviewed this story!! They all meant so much to me!!  
  
Thank you to the Chapter Thirteen Reviewers!!  
  
::Hermione512:: Thank you so much for your review!! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter!! I really enjoyed your review (. I hope you liked the ending as well!!  
  
::Snidget-And-Co:: Thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!! I hope you liked this as well, and thanks again!!  
  
::Waiter of Death:: Thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm so glad you liked it!! Thanks for the compliment and I hope you liked this as well!!  
  
:: dan fan:: Hello!! Thanks for your review!! I'm glad you liked it!! I hope you liked this chapter too. .. ( ...  
  
:: CrAzY Pigwidgeon:: Thanks for your review, I loved it!! It made me laugh. so great. Well, I am very glad you liked it, and thank you for the compliment!! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as well!!  
  
::dtowncheerchic:: Thank you for your review!! I'm so glad you like my story!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!!  
  
::Tonks85:: Thanks for the review!! I'm glad you liked it!! Yes, I wish H/Hr would happen in the books too, I love them together!! *crosses fingers* They're so perfect!! I hope you liked this as well. Thanks again!!  
  
::Hase:: Thanks for your review!! Sorry it took so long for me to update!! I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
::Muse:: Thank you so much for your review!! I'm so glad you like my story. I'm sorry Ron died, but it didn't seem right to have both Ron and Harry come back to me. I'm glad you liked everything else, and thanks again for reviewing!!  
  
Thanks to everyone that ever reviewed!! This is the last chapter but I will probably put up one more responding to any reviews and answering any questions or comments you might have.  
  
I can't thank my reviewers enough!! I loved reading your comments!! Thanks again!! 


End file.
